marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Gwendolyne Stacy (Earth-1610)/Expanded History
Enrolling in Midtown High Gwen Stacy was a teenage girl at Peter's high school who was often loud and rebellious and often dressed in risque clothing. When she first appeared, she gave a rousing speech on 'super powers' in today's societies; the next day Kong bullied Peter, and then Gwen stepped in. She threatened Kong with a switchblade and told him to never do that to Peter again; however she was stopped by a teacher and sent home. Her father, Captain Stacy, heard of this during his investigation of the murder previously committed by Dr. Octopus. She was subsequently temporarily suspended from school. Later Gwen and her dad discussed her recent scuffle at school. A few days later, Gwen returned to the school and apologized to the class, but she demanded fruitlessly that Kong apologize for kicking Peter. To no avail, the class was notified of an assembly that they will have to attend. A few days later, Kraven the Hunter arrived to shoot a segment at Midtown High much to Peter’s dismay. Also, Gwen took an interest in Peter’s recent injuries and got very touchy with him. Becoming Friends with Peter Gwen became friends with Peter a while later, (at one point stopping by his house for help after a possible suicide attempt) and Aunt May let her into the house and gave her breakfast when Captain Stacy appears to pick Gwen up, which led Mary Jane to believe that Gwen was vying for his affections. Gwen's Parents' divorce A few weeks later, while Peter secretly went to fight the RHINO as Spider-Man, he found Gwen crying near the dumpsters. Peter asked her what was wrong and she revealed that her mom left her and her dad and said that she didn't even love Gwen. Peter wanted to comfort her, but he has to go fight RHINO, and he sent MJ to comfort Gwen. Captain Stacy's Death and moving in with the Parkers Later Gwen's father, went on an investigation to find the imposter posing as Spider-Man and asked Aunt May to look after her, to which she agreed. She grew accustomed to living with the Parkers. One day, Peter, MJ, and Gwen walked to Peter's house, only to find police cars there. Peter fearing the worst, dashed over to his house, only to find that Aunt May was fine. When Gwen got there, she found out some horrible news: her father was killed by the burglar wearing a Spider-Man costume. Aunt May later tried to convince Gwen's mother to take her in, but to no avail. Later after Peter and Aunt May had a talk, Gwen was taken in by the Parkers. She created more tension between Peter and MJ by living with him, and ultimately it led to their temporary break-up. Peter's relationship with Gwen was further complicated by her hatred of Spider-Man, whom she blamed for her father's death. Meeting and Rejecting Eddie Later while living with the Parkers, Aunt May reminisced to Gwen about the time she proposed to Jimi Hendrix (albeit, she was on the scaffolding at the time). She later left to go meet Eddie Brock. Sometime later, school just ended and Peter was waiting to meet with Eddie. Gwen came over and had a chat with him when MJ and Liz just appeared before them. Peter wanted to talk to MJ, but Gwen insisted Peter to re-frame himself since they had separated. Eddie appeared in a convertible moments later and offered the two a ride. Because it was a two-seat car, Gwen had to sit on Peter's lap (much to MJ's dismay) and Gwen was impressed over Peter's muscles, he excused his muscles due to Pilates. The trio headed to the local food court for some food. While at the food court, Eddie mentioned about a reggae concert and invited both of them to join; however Peter had work. Gwen wanted to go so it was decided that Peter would meet up with them later as Brock and Gwen checked out the concern first; Peter quickly switched the subject about their parents' death, suspecting foul-play and murder, but Gwen had no idea what they were talking about. Later that night Gwen and Eddie went to the concert and had a great time. Later in Eddie’s dorm room, he and Gwen were talking about various subjects when Eddie starts to make a move. Gwen immediately rejected his advances as he couldn't see that she didn't want to have a relationship right now since her father died and left angrily. Later, Peter returned home only to find Gwen angry at Eddie. She told him that she thought that Eddie was bad. House Party with a Mutant A while later, Gwen convinced Peter to come with her to a house party. It is there where Peter ran into a dolled-up Mary Jane and ignited hidden passions between the two. Meanwhile, in front of the house, a foreign exchange student named Geldoff was seemingly blowing up cars for fun with a dangerously mysterious power. During Geldoff’s dangerous display of his powers, the police arrived to break up the madness. Peter and co. quickly escaped through the backyard and traveled quickly away from the scene. At a nearby bus stop, the group discussed the recent happenings. They learned that Geldoff was a foreign exchange student from a nearby school who just recently started showing off his talent for making things explode. Peter and Mary Jane started making progress in their relationship again as they were able to talk without things becoming so awkward. With a great amount of effort, Mary Jane gave Peter a letter that she told him only to read once he got home. They later get back together again. The next day while Peter left the school to fight crime as Spider-Man, Mary Jane was covering for Peter, when class was cancelled due to 'mutant activity' at a nearby school. Back at the school, Mary Jane's mother appeared to pick up MJ, while Aunt May appeared to pick up Gwen and Peter, but Peter was gone, leaving Mary Jane in a tough spot, trying to cover his absence. MJ runs away A few days later at the Parker Residence, MJ's father came to have a talk with her and Peter. A stern Craig Watson carried M.J.'s diary much to his daughter's surprise. May, distasteful of Frank, asked him to have his problem in his own home, but Craig then told to May that the problem also involved with Peter. M.J. was soon acknowledged her father in reading the diary and furiously left to her home. Craig stayed and revealed to the Parker of a condensed entry of M.J.'s diary of her rescue from the Green Goblin by Peter as Spider-Man (the Goblin, Spider-Man, and the Queensboro bridge where M.J. was endangered were omitted in the diary). Craig then demanded answers from Peter as to what kind of danger she was in. Peter remained steadfastly quiet, and Craig then finally had it and told him to stay away from his daughter and swore to have her enroll in another school if they both tried to get together. May stopped Craig's outburst and told him to leave or she would call the police, in which he then left. May asked Peter as to what kind of danger M.J. was in. Peter at first refused to answer but lied to May of being in a park and saved M.J. from falling on "something". When May asked as to why he couldn't say that simple explanation to Craig, Peter stated that he was "a jerk", in which May agreed with her nephew. Peter was however, worried that Craig might take away M.J. in which May remedied his worriment by having a "walk" by the Watson with Gwen, and would call the police if they hear if "anything happens". A few days later, Aunt May checked Peter's bed only to find that he was gone. She then told Gwen that Peter ran away to which she was in disbelief. She later found that Peter came home late after fighting crime as Spider-Man but he used the excuse that he went into the kitchen to have a little snack. Later he, Aunt May, and Gwen heard that MJ had ran away as well. Peter immediately knew where she went and went to find her. She then was grounded. Learning Peter's Secret Identity Later while living with the Parkers, Aunt May was heading to Florida to visit her mother. Without supervision, she left both Peter and Gwen $300 and a large stock of food for the week she was gone. While contemplating about having a date with MJ, news came that a Spider-Man movie was in the works (a tie to Sam Raimi's first movie). While still listening to the news about the movie, Peter lost focus and accidentally pulled out his kitchen door. Gwen told Peter he was going to pay for the door with his half of the money. Gwen then wondered if they were going to show the part when Gwen's dad was killed by Spider-Man and left the kitchen. Later at school, Kenny told everyone he got a part as a extra in the Spider-Man movie. Peter and MJ were talking while Kenny talked about Spider-Man with such enthusiasm; however Gwen wasn't happy about this at all. She pointed out Spider-Man killed her father and left the entire group in awkward silence. MJ then encouraged Peter to talk to her, but the situation didn't work out. Gwen believed everyone who dressed up as Spider-Man was related to her dad's death and that she thought about it all the time. Unable to convince her otherwise, Peter left her alone. Later, while walking home, she noticed some black vans across the street and immediately ran into the house. She realized, since her father was a cop, that the people in the van were staking out Peter's home (they were actually S.H.I.E.L.D. agents checking to see if Octavius would come to Peter's home looking for him). Gwen wondered if Aunt May had broken the law, but realized that would never happen. They later left (due to hearing where Octavius was) leaving Gwen wondering why they were there in the first place. MJ came by later saying that her father had left her mom and that she was no longer grounded. She asked if Peter was home, but he was still out. MJ and Gwen than watched the news and saw the Spider-Man was fighting Doc Ock near the set of the Spider-Man movie, and then MJ immediately left the house, making her look very suspicious to Gwen. Hours later, still waiting for Peter to come home, she went into his basement and saw a locked chest. She then opened it with a crowbar and saw something that shocked her. There lied Spider-Man's costume and web shooters. Realizing Peter was Spider-Man she thought that Peter had killed her father, so then she grabbed her father's pistol and waited until Peter came home. Hours later, Peter, weak from his battle with Octavius, came home only to find Gwen pointing a gun at him, blaming him for the death of her father. Peter insisted it wasn't his doing, but she blamed the persona of Spider-Man for the crime. Just then, Aunt May had returned from the airport. Gwen was distracted by her return and Peter took the chance to quickly flank her and took away the gun. Attempting to contain the situation, he covered Gwen's mouth and re-explained with affirmation that he wasn't responsible for Captain Stacy's death and that the culprit was in already in jail. He also explained that he was present with her in school during Captain Stacy's death and argued he couldn't be in Queens and in Atlantic City at the same time. He apologized for not telling her his identity and begged her to understand his situation and her confidentiality. Peter then let go of Gwen and she ran out of the basement entrance. Later Gwen came back to the house and said to Peter that she stayed in the backyard for a hour and that she took some time to process her emotions and later headed to the library to look up what had happened the day her father died, and finally realized Peter wasn't her father's killer. Gwen accepted Peter's words and vowed strict confidentiality about Spider-Man. About 4 months later, the Spider-Man movie was released and it was a big hit. Millions were made, but Peter had no profit to his own life. Death ]] 2 months later, Gwen made peace with MJ and assured her that she never had romantic feelings for Peter, and that she considered him just as a friend (or, in her words, "her superhero little brother"). Later that very night, when walking home she realized that she forgot her keys to get in to the house. She then walked into the backyard hoping that the door to Peter's basement would be open, but she found that it was locked too. She then had an unfortunate encounter with Carnage, a vampiric monster created by Dr. Curt Connors which was looking for Peter. Needing to feed to survive, Carnage killed Gwen the same way it killed its other victims by stabbing her and absorbing her fluids until she was a mummified corpse. Her body was later found by Aunt May. Peter felt some responsibility for her death, since he had allowed Dr. Connors to use his genetic material for experimentation, which resulted in the creation of the beast which murdered Gwen, though he had no knowledge of these specific experiments. Post Mortem Later, while cleaning out Gwen's locker, Peter and MJ discovered a photo of the three of them smiling together from the day they skipped school together. Flash Thompson then made an off-color remark about Gwen's passing, which led to a fight that put him, Peter, MJ, Kong and Liz in detention. The next day, at detention, Flash continued to say insulting things. MJ seriously asked Flash for his reasons for pestering everyone due to Gwen's death. With subtle expression, MJ figured out Flash had a crush on Gwen, but was unable to admit it. MJ realized the reason why Flash approached Peter on those occasions was due to the fact Flash wanted help to get closer to Gwen. Flash was either too proud to admit his feelings or to serious to talk about Gwen and left detention. Kenny tried to defend Flash, but Peter explained that Flash was a spoiled person and that the people that enabled him throughout his life has made him a lifetime bad person in a world filled with people similar to Flash. Kenny wondered about himself and Peter told him that he's a better person than Flash, as Flash uses Kenny to make himself superior. Kenny then asked about Peter, he replied, "I'm nothing." MJ then asked his opinion about Spider-Man. Peter got upset over MJ's question and he ran off to the roof. MJ came to apologize, but Peter explained it was his own worthlessness. Peter told MJ he thought being Spider-Man can change the world, but he felt it hasn't; however MJ felt differently about it, feeling Spider-Man has made a difference. Peter then skipped off to another rooftop to deal with his feelings when another gang tried to hurt a woman over a purse. Peter used a green cloth to mask his face and defeated them robbers. Angered by their actions, he threatened to kill them if they didn't change themselves for the better. After they ran off, he questioned why he even bothered to help. Still guilt ridden, he apologized to Gwen. References Category:Expanded History